


Two squared

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin Snow and Harry Wells, F/M, Fluff, Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow, Hurt/Comfort, Love Stories, Multiverse, Nash Wells and Killer Frost, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, SnowHarry, Snowells, both snowells and frostwells because why not?, double snowells, frostwells, nashfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Caitlin and Harry have some news to share. But what they don't know is that they are not the only ones with a secret.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Harrison Wells, Caitlin/Harry, Frost/Nash, Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells, harrison/caitlin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	1. Double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Snowells? - great.  
> Frostwells? - also great.  
> But what if we make it double? Let's find out.
> 
> This can be considered as the third part of 'Found my Valentine' and 'Here to stay' but it it can also be stand-alone fic.
> 
> (K, thanks for the title :D ❤️)

He came back. Somehow he’s back, and Caitlin couldn’t hide her happiness about it.

He found her in Jitters while she was thinking exactly of him. He just appeared like nothing happened, like it didn’t pass almost two years since the last time she has seen him. Like the crisis didn’t happen and…like he didn’t die…

She couldn’t believe it’s actually him standing there and smiling at her. And who could blame her, she was mourning and crying over his last message and suddenly he’s right in front of her.

But after the moment of shock passed and she ran to him and confirmed that he’s indeed real, her world turned upside down. For the better.

She wanted to ask him so many things, how, when, how, how, how? But after all, it wasn’t that important to her to know all that, now that she got him back she doesn’t really care how.

But another unexpected thing happened… with all her emotions mixed, happiness that he’s back, sadness that was present just a few minutes ago, and anger when she realized they could actually avoid all this if he didn’t leave Earth 1 after they defeated DeVoe… she actually admitted everything to him.

How she started caring for him more and more, how much their little talks meant to her, how much she missed him all this time…she admitted that she fell in love with him a long time ago and that she’s still in love with him.

She was embarrassed at least, but she actually felt good after she told him everything. Like she had a huge burden laying on her chest and now it was gone. But what she didn’t expect was his answer.

That he came back because of her. That he spent weeks trying to open the breach again just so he can see her. To tell her that he loves her. That he doesn’t want to spend another day without her. That he also loved her all this time.

And just like that, in one moment she was sitting alone in the Jitters crying over her life, and in the next Harry Wells was kissing her in the middle of her living room.

They spent the whole day together. They knew they should tell everything to their friends, but they just wanted some time for themselves. To talk, laugh, to somehow try to make up for the time they lost, before and after the crisis. And they knew that the moment the team finds out about him and the multiverse, their alone time will be definitely put on delay.

  


But the next morning they walked together in the STAR labs. Harry wanted to scare Cisco pretending that he’s a ghost, but Caitlin convinced him not to do it. She told him how hard his death was for their friend, and that he’s actually blaming himself.

But he still scared the hell out of Cisco without even trying, because the moment he saw him walking in the cortex he screamed and jumped from his chair.

“Cisco, calm down it’s okay!” Caitlin said running to him and trying to explain this the fastest way possible.

“What is going on here!? Is that..?” he asked shakily still not processing what just happened.

“Yes, it’s him, we’ll explain everything.” Caitlin just smiled softly and Cisco nodded, clearly still in shock.

  


In the meanwhile, the others came too, and after some serious freaking out, they finally all calm down and Harry started explaining everything to them.

“So, let me get this straight…” Cisco started, and if Caitlin wasn’t by Harry’s side now, she would be sure they time-traveled to the moment they first met Harry, and they were all confused.

“You say that the multiverse still exists, we just can’t find the way to reach it..?” Cisco finished his question, still obviously stupefied with the fact that Harry is actually standing before them after they mourned him.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. It has some differences, for example, more heroes, but it’s still the same old Earth 2.” Harry crossed his arms as he was talking.

“And how exactly did you do it? Opened the breach? I mean, no offense, but you kinda weren’t anymore the smartest man alive when you left us.” Barry asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

But before he answered, a smirk appeared at his face and he shared the look with Caitlin who smiled at him knowingly.

“A few months after I came back to my earth, I noticed that some tiny things started coming back to me, so I told Jesse and after many tests, we realized that Marlize’s device indeed worked completely, it just needed some time.”

“Yes, you mentioned that in the cube…” Cisco added and Harry continued after nodding.

“I was in halfway to get everything I lost when I recorded that.”

“And a few weeks later, things were going faster and faster and his intelligence was complete again. Every equation, every math definition, every single Ph.D.” Caitlin finished for him, both her voice and her look at him shining with pride.

“I was just about to send you another message, but then it happened. I heard people screaming, and then a huge wave of antimatter appeared, and the last thing I saw was Jesse coming to me and then... We were gone.” They were all quiet as they listened to him explaining what happened.

Caitlin could feel his pain, as he talked about his earth, his people, his daughter being swallowed by the antimatter, and she chose that moment to take his hand, and he immediately looked at her.

“But he’s back now, Jesse too, the whole Earth 2..that’s all that matters.” Everyone’s eyes immediately traveled to their joined hands and stayed glued there.

“Okay, again what’s happening here? How do you know everything he was just said? And why did you come together? And why the hell are you holding hands?” Cisco was the one to fire all the questions at them, and Harry answered him in his usual, 'dickish' style.”

“She knows because I already told her everything. We came together because we left her apartment together, and if you have a problem with us holding hands, what will you say to this?” he said and turning to Caitlin kissed her quickly, leaving everyone in shock once again that day.

“Yes, I guess that was easier than talking, thanks, Harry.” Caitlin laughed and scanned her friends' reactions quickly. Boys were all like thunderstruck but Iris and Cecile smirked at her, subtly gesticulating with their hands ‘ _well done_ ’.

“This is...unexpected, but good, yes, very good.” Cisco said and then Harry’s words actually hit him “you said you two left the apartment together, so, when did you exactly come to this earth?”

“Yesterday. I had to talk with Snow first.”

“And what were you doing all this time, that was more important than informing us that you are freaking alive?!” Cisco yelled and just when Harry opened his mouth to answer, he regrets it “No, forget, I don’t want to know!” and covered his ears with his hands.

“Cisco, relax, we were just talking, catching up and all.” Caitlin made it clear before they assume something else.

“So, you told him about, Frost..?” Ralph asked carefully, and Caitlin nodded.

“Yes, we’ll try to figure it out.” And just when she said that another person joined them in the cortex.

To say that Nash’s face looked like he had seen a ghost was an understatement. He was staring at Harry with evident fear on his face but when he realized that the others actually see him too, he relaxed just a little bit.

“You guys can see him too?” he asked, his voice full of hope.

“Yes, why would you ask..” Caitlin started but then she turned to Harry “What did you do?”

“Maybe I met him at the Jitters last night when I went to get us coffee and sent him a little death glare without saying anything…” Harry explained, rubbing his forehead, and trying to suppress the laugh.

He got “Nice one man!” from Cisco, “For real, how old are you again?” from Caitlin and “What’s wrong with you, I thought I am losing my mind!” from Nash at the same time.

“Do you need something Nash?” Cisco asked him that but his real question obviously was “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, I was talking with Frost, and we agreed to meet here at this time…”

“Oh, okay, just give me a second.” Caitlin said and after a quick wink and “I’ll see you later.” to Harry who moved closer to Nash to give her space, she was gone, and Frost appeared.

They were all focused on her, so no one noticed how Nash’s face lit up at seeing her, and also his grin from ear to ear.

“Well, hello there.” She said with her flirty voice and smirk on her face, and Cisco groaned,

“Come on, not you too, we had enough of th…” but the words died in his throat because the words weren’t addressed to Harry. In fact, she didn’t even notice him.

Instead, she made a beeline straight to Nash and without another word threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. They obviously couldn’t care less about a bunch of people around them, since his hands landed on her hips, pulling her tightly against him as they continued their more than just 'hello' kiss.

“Hi Frosty.” Nash whispered when he slowly ended the kiss, but they continued to stare at each other.

“OH MY GOD!” Cecile was the one to break the silence “Okay, I literally feel exactly the same vibes from you two like I did from, you two just a minute ago!” her eyes wide, she pointed at Nash and Frost still pressed together, and then at Harry.

“What?!” Harry finally found his voice, because he was just staring at the pair before him, speechless maybe for the first time in his life.

“Wow, Harry! You are alive!” Frost jumped when she finally realized Harry was standing a few feet from her and Nash. “I can’t believe, that’s so great! Caity will be so happy to see you!” she said with a genuine smile but she realized that something was wrong.

“Yeah, she will be really surprised.” Harry murmured under his breath, taking off his glasses.

“Guys, what’s happening?” Frost looked briefly at Nash, and he only shook his head, letting her know that he’s equally confused just like her.

“We have to talk. Now.” Was the last thing Harry said before he exited the cortex and motioned to them to follow him.


	2. Frost and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost made a decision. But Harry has a different idea.

“How is this even possible?” Frost had a hard time believing everything she just heard.”Because, since I came back, Caity and I are fully aware of what the other is doing and now you are telling me that she had no idea about me and Nash?”

“Just like you didn’t have an idea about her and me, right?” Harry asked her, his eyes avoiding hers.

“But, how?” she asked one more time, hoping that she will get the answer.

“I don’t know. I guess that both of you unconsciously blocked another from finding out about, us.” He rubbed his eyes again before he looked at Nash for the first time since they gathered in the lounge.

The man was sitting on the sofa, his face saying nothing. He was listening to Harry and the others explaining everything, but he was quiet. And then he just stood up and went to the bar counter to pour himself a drink.

Frost’s eyes followed his every move, the inner battle evident on her face, and that didn’t escape Harry. He felt so weird, and he knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t stop the feeling of jealousy that was rising. Just a while ago, Snow was finally by his side and now, her alter ego is looking another man with love.

And not just any man, his doppelganger.

“I know that this is weird, but can you guys please give us a minute?” Frost asked everyone, but her eyes were focused on Harry because only his agreement actually mattered to her.

Harry swallowed and forced a tiny smile on his face, not wanting to offend her or something worse, before he got up with “Sure. We’ll be in the cortex.”

  


“Nash, please say something.” She moved to his side and touched his arm slowly making him look at her.

“I know what you want to do, I can see it in your eyes, damn I can feel it.” He was watching her closely all the time, and he knew that she won’t just play the fool and take the chance to love again from Caitlin, he knew that she’s ready to give up everything for her.

“You know?” she smiled sadly before she took his glass and drank the rest of the scotch.

“Yes, and I don’t know if I can let you go.” Nash was fighting his emotions, trying his best to not let them out “I just found you and I don’t want to let you go, I don’t know how to let you go.” He cupped her face in his hands and closing his eyes lowered his forehead to rest against hers.

“I know, God I know because I feel the same, like someone is stabbing me in the heart, but you know I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I steal this from her, right? Caity is the good one, she deserves to finally be happy.”

“You are a good one too. Maybe you don’t see it yet but I do. But I understand you.” He wanted to respect her decision, it was so damn hard for him but he didn’t want to force her anything, even if that means that he has to let her go.

He closed the gap between them when he kissed her, pouring all his emotions, all his love for her in that one kiss. And she could feel it, just like she could feel his heart beating fast under her palm.

“Our story would be so great, too bad it didn’t last long.” He whispered against her lips.

“I’m really gonna miss you.” Frost said with a sad smile when she pulled away from him, and very soon, her hair started turning to brown again.

Caitlin understood everything from the look on Nash’s face. She didn’t want to hurt him even more with meaningless questions.

“Nash, I’m gonna fix this, I promise.” Was all she said before she left the room in a hurry.

  


“Frost, don’t do this! We’ll find the way!” she was in an old, empty lab that wasn’t in use ever since the explosion. She needed a quiet and isolated place for the talk that she was having right now.

“ _No Caity, there’s no way this could work for both of us, I know that, and you know that too.”_

“Then let me do this for you, let me sacrifice something for you once instead!”

“ _No, that’s my job. When you got me, I was like cancer for you, and right now, I’m just happy that changed. Thank you for forgiving me.”_

“Frost, come on, you just found love…Frost!” but there was no answer anymore and Caitlin was lost, thinking about how she failed her…

Suddenly she felt someone wrapping arms around her. She didn’t even hear him coming, but she knew it was him. She hugged him back immediately and now she couldn’t stop her cry.

“Snow, what happened?” he was really happy to see her again, but he was worried because the whole situation didn’t look good.

“She…they, they gave up everything for us. Harry, having a happy life with you was everything I ever wanted, but not like this. Not like this…”

She never in her life felt so guilty. She thought about what Frost told her. When she just came in her life, she was her worst fear, her nightmare. She would rather die than become her. But after all the drama and pain they survived together, Caitlin realized she’s an important part of her. The part she never wanted to lose.

And when she lost her briefly, that was like her personal hell, and now she’s about to lose her again, but this time it’s different. This time she will be the reason why she’s gone. Because, after all, she’s stealing her happiness, even worse, just after she found someone she loves, someone who loves her back.

Not to mention breaking Nash’s heart too.

“I know Snow, I wish there’s something we could do…” all Harry could do was to hug her tighter, because he felt the same guilt as her.

After some time, she lifts her head from his chest and spoke again “I spent years with our dad, she never got her chance. I went to school, college, I celebrated 30 birthdays, I was in a happy relationship for years, I married Ronnie… and all she got was few days of being in love and I ripped that from her.”

But Harry’s face was frozen like he doesn’t listen to her anymore.

“Harry?”

“Ronnie… Caitlin, that’s it!” she had no clue what he was talking about, but she was interested to find out. “Go get Cisco and Barry, and I’m gonna find Nash, I have an idea!” but before she could say something, he was gone, actually running down the hall to find Nash.

  


“You are going somewhere?” after searching half of the STAR labs, Harry finally found Nash who was about to leave the building.

“Yes, far away from here.” Nash’s voice was quiet, and he didn’t even turn to look at his doppelganger.

“You can’t leave yet.” The jealousy was definitely suppressed with Harry’s desire to make everything right for everyone.

“Why? It’s not like I have something keeping me here!” he snapped at Harry and surprisingly he didn’t fire back, after all, he understood him. “Look, I’m sorry, believe it or not, I’m happy for you, and I wish you and Caitlin all the best, but don’t ask me to stay and watch that.”

He was all alone, he had nightmares, the guilt was eating him every day, every hour, all the time, Allegra probably hates him and Cisco actually screamed at him that he’s the reason why trillions of people are dead.

He had nothing. And then, over the bottle of strange green alcohol, he actually realized that there’s someone who doesn’t hate him, who was ready to apologize for accidentally making him feel the guilt again. There was someone who actually gladly accepted his advice.

She is smart, she is badass, she is also beautiful. And she told him that it’s not his fault. That it could happen to anyone. That he was just trying to do good. That he deserves the second chance, and that if he wants that, she will gladly offer him one.

He enjoyed the time he spent with her, more than he enjoyed everything that happened to him in the last couple of years. And as he was looking at her outside her home, her hair almost shining under the street lights and her big eyes staring at him nervously, he couldn’t stop thinking how bad he wants to kiss her. So he did exactly that.

She smiled, she called him her Valentine, she agreed to see him the next day, she made him feel alive again. The world wasn’t black and white anymore. It wasn’t even grey, it had real colors, and she was the reason.

And now, just like that, he’s back to black.

After a short pause, Harry started talking again “Listen, I have an idea, and if it works, there’s a chance we can separate them, but I need your help.” Now the cards really turned, because at Harry’s words Nash got a tiny spark of hope “But please tell me you are a scientist and not another writer, painter or even mime.”

Nash chuckled for the first time in a while “I’m not super, mega genius like you, but yeah, I have a few PhDs too.”

  


“Now when we are all here, can you please explain?” Cisco asked the moment he noticed Harry and Nash.

“When Ronnie was the Firestorm, how did you separated him and professor Stein?” Harry started and they all realized where this is going.

“With quantum splicer. But this is different, Ronnie and professor were two separate men before they merged by accident…”

“And Frost and Snow are merged from the very beginning, I know.” Harry finished for him “but do you really think we can’t do anything, I mean we have a lot of brainpower here.”

Now he turned to Caitlin “But before we try anything, we need the agreement from you two to actually separate you. If you want it, of course, it’s all your choice.”

Caitlin nodded and took a deep breath before she tried to reach Frost again “Frost, if you listen, please, just tell me, do you agree with this?” And surprisingly she got “ _I’m in if you are.”_

Seeing two men with identical yet different faces looking at her with a nervous look, she just grinned widely before she said “Let’s start.”

Hearing that, in the blink of an eye, Nash was in front of her and hugged her, actually lifting her from the floor a bit.

“Woah, easy there!” Harry growled at his counterpart and his face and tone actually scared him even more than when he thought he’s a ghost or his imagination, so he immediately moved from Caitlin.

“Okay, how are we gonna do this?” Cisco wanted to know.

“First, we have to visit our poor friend Tina again, because we need that tachyon prototype again, Allen, can you do it?” after Barry agreed Harry continued “Ramon, prepare MAC, that’s the safest place for both her and us, and Nash, you and I will start making the splicer before they bring us the tachyons.“

“And Snow, we’ll need you to modulate the splicer for your DNA and powers, instead of FIRESTORM matrix.” She agreed with him, smile denying to leave her face.

“And who’s gonna take care of her vitals, and medical stuff while she’s in the MAC?” Nash asked the obvious question and just when he said the last word, they felt the wind identical to the one that Barry makes when he runs in the cortex. It was definitely the speedster. But his lightning was different, or precisely, hers.

“She’s gonna do it.” Harry said proudly, the kind of pride in his voice that he used for only one person. “Jesse Wells, the genius, the hero, and my daughter.”

“Also known as Jesse Quick, your recurring doctor, and biochemist, nice to meet you.” The girl smiled as she introduced herself to the stunned Nash and then went to greet everyone, starting with Caitlin.

And with Jesse’s arrival, they were finally ready to start working. Barry and Cisco already gone, Caitlin and Jesse in her lab, and Nash and Harry were the last ones to leave the cortex so they can start with their job.

“Just look them, two Wellses working together to get their girls back..isn’t that beautiful?” Iris asked Cecile as the two of them were the only ones left.

“Girl, I think I’m gonna explode from all their feelings, they are like, seriously crazy in love, and it’s 4 of them!”

“It’s so weird, but also so romantic, imagine if HR was here, he would make a bestseller out of this whole story.” Iris finished with a sigh before the two of them left too, to see if there’s something they could do.

  


The two men worked in silence, and they were doing it pretty well, but Nash couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore. He had things he had to say, and if he doesn’t do that now, maybe there will be no another chance.

“Listen, I wanted to tell you, I’m sorry.” He simply started and Harry lifts his head to look at him completely confused.

“You, your daughter, you died because of me, your whole world… and if Oliver Queen didn’t sacrifice himself, maybe you wouldn’t be here today, and that would be my fault.”

Trying to make someone feel better wasn’t Harry’s thing, but this time he wanted to do it. “First of all, my earth was destroyed long before the Anti monitor was released. And secondly… Look, the crisis would start this way or another, it’s not your fault that you were just his tool. And like you see, I’m back, everyone else is back, everything is fine again.”

“You can’t imagine how happy I was when I saw you here. I thought to myself – oh look, at least you didn’t kill the multiverse forever.” Nash said honestly, and one more reason why he was grateful to see Harry was that he didn’t go nuts and started seeing ghosts.

“That was until you realized I’m kinda stealing your woman?” Harry actually teased him and Nash couldn’t resist but to chuckle.

“Yeah, but I think it was even worse for you. You found out in a very weird way.”

Harry closed his eyes trying to erase the memory of the man with his face kissing Snow but not Snow right in front of him. “Yeah, I wanted to kill you right there. But, I realized now, that even though they share the body, they are two completely different persons, not just alter egos of the another.”

“And now we are gonna fix the first part too.” Nash finished his thoughts, but surprisingly, Harry was willing to share something more with him.

“You know, when I just came to this earth, I was the first Wells they met after the fake one betrayed them. And they all hated me. They didn’t want me in the team, and they didn’t even try to hide it.” Harry paused working on the device and Nash followed his lead and dropped the tool from his hand on the table because he didn’t want to miss anything. “But then, she came after me. She was the only one to actually see me, not him, the only one ready to give me the chance. Caitlin was the only one who wanted me to stay.” Harry smiled at the memory “And day after that she saved my life.”

“They really know how to see good in people, because Frost kinda did the same thing with me.” Nash told him, as he remembered Frost’s words from a few weeks ago. “But, why didn’t you said something to her then, why waiting for the world to end to tell someone you love them?”

Harry sighed at Nash’s words because he was right. “I left her once. And then 2 years later, I left her again. I needed to lose all my intelligence to realize that I don’t want to live without her anymore.”

“Man, thank you.” Nash said at the end, and Harry was confused once again. “You could just forget about me, and live your happy life with Caitlin, but instead, you are here, trying to fix things.”

“We both know Caitlin would never be happy like that. And neither would I. yes, I want a life with her more than anything, but not like this.” Harry took the almost finished splicer in his hands again “So let’s finish this thing.”

Nash smiled at him. Frost was right, this guy right here, he is a good man. And he actually couldn’t understand why they were describing him as mean sometimes “And I heard that you are a dick, I can’t believe I thought that’s true.”

“Oh, I am, don’t worry.” But before Nash could say anything to that, the irritating voice came from the doors.

“Awww, look at them bonding.” Cisco was making a face like he just saw a cute puppy, and two Wellses just turned to him with identical deadly expression.

“Crap, two angry ones now.” Cisco immediately stopped joking and his face turned serious, because he knew, if he barely managed to argue or keep up with one Wells, he had zero chances to do that with two of them.

“Tachyons.” He said carefully as he placed what they needed to finish the splicer on the table “And Caitlin and Jesse are almost done.”

  


“Done.” Harry said after he finished the final touch with soldering iron “Let’s get our girls.”

  


Everything was ready. They all did their jobs, calculated everything perfectly and adjusted the splicer to Caitlin and Frost’s DNA. And now they were just waiting for Caitlin to say that she’s ready.

“Ready?” Harry asked her before he gave her the device, and she was pleased that the esthetic is an important thing for Harrison Wells, because it was much smaller and easier to work with than the one Ronnie and professor Stein used.

“So ready.” She smiled at him climbed on her tiptoes to kiss him briefly.

She saw Nash with the corner of the eye, looking everywhere but at them, and then she heard her voice again. “Hey, Nash,” Caitlin called him out and now he was forced to look at her, but now she was in front of the MAC.

“Yes?”

“She told me to tell you that she can’t wait to do that herself.” And when she finally saw his smile, she entered the MAC.

Cisco activated the force field and with one last look at Harry, Caitlin fixed the device onto her chest.

At first, nothing happened, but then she felt the cold, she felt all the power trying to break through before her eyes glowed white, and then it stopped.

Harry already started walking towards her, thinking that he failed with the splicer, when the MAC suddenly filled with white fog before the strong explosion of snow and ice hit the force field that thankfully managed to contain it.

“Snow? Frost?” Harry called both of them, fear evident in his voice because they still couldn’t see anything from the thick fog.

But there was no answer.

“Ramon, remove the force field, now."


	3. Today, tomorrow and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into place.

Harry was blindly walking through still thick fog. He was frightened, there was no answer when he called her, and he was preparing himself for what he’ll see.

If something happened to her, he will never forgive himself, he is the one who came to her when she just found some kind of normal life with Frost, he’s the one who came up with this idea, and he’s definitely the one to blame if she’s hurt or worse. He wished he just stayed on his Earth and continued living his miserable life alone.

As for Nash, he was standing in the same place as frozen, his eyes glued to the place where he was looking at Caitlin. He had the same thoughts as Harry, only in his version, he was the one to blame. After all, they all did it for him, so he and Frost can have the chance.

“Dad, the vitals are fine, everything should be all right.” Jesse yelled from the other side of the room and Harry called her one more time.

“Snow!” The single word was shaky and filled with desperation while the tears gathered in his eyes, ready to fall every second. And they did, but from the joy when he finally heard her voice. 

“Uhmm, guys, we need some clothes here.” Caitlin answered when the fog started disappearing. And with a spark of lightning Jesse was gone and then back with STAR labs t-shirts and sweatpants.

The room finally came back to normal, and they could see clearly. Caitlin was standing in the same position, alive, well, and with a huge smile. And right next to her, another young woman, same clothes, same height, body structure, same beautiful face, and white hair. It was almost like twin sisters were standing before them.

Not waiting for another second, Caitlin ran towards Harry and jumped straight into his arms “It worked! We did it, you did it!” and he still wasn’t able to say anything, instead, he started touching her hands and then her face, making sure that she’s indeed all right.

“Snow, Caitlin, oh my God, I almost got a heart attack when you didn’t respond!” He was talking fast, while he was still checking her, and then when he was 100% sure that everything is fine cupped her face and kissed her quickly.

“God I love you.” He said before he could stop himself, but then he thought, why would he even stop? He loves her for years already, and he won’t wait anymore.

And what came as a huge relief, is that she didn’t freak out about his early ‘I love you’, as they just started their relationship. “And I love you too.”

“Okay lovebirds, leave it until you are alone.” Of course, Cisco was the one to interrupt them, but after all, they were in the room full of people.

“Well this is something I thought I would never see!” he said through laughter, referring to her and Frost actually being there at the same time, and separated, as he approached his best friend and literally stole her from Harry’s grip so he can hug her too.

After he released her, he turned to find Frost so he can do the same thing, but what surprised him was that she was standing in the same place, unsure, nervous, he couldn’t tell…

She was afraid, all this was too new for her, she couldn’t just hide and give Caitlin control when something happens anymore and she felt like she doesn’t know what to do. Caitlin somehow knew that she could still feel it even tho they are separated now. Separated, but still connected with a strong bond, she thought to herself and smiled.

Cisco almost started walking towards Frost, but Caitlin stopped him when she noticed Nash finally unfreezing from the place where he was standing with his eyes focused on her.

“Cisco, don’t.” she smiled softly and subtly pointed at Nash “Come on, let’s give them some privacy.”

He couldn’t take his eyes off her as he was coming closer and closer, and when she finally lifted her head and focused on him, she couldn’t do it either.

“Hi.” He said softly when he stopped directly in front of her “I have a proposition. Would you like to continue that story we started? I have feeling it’s gonna be epic.”

And there it was, that beautiful smile finally appeared on her face and he immediately responded with one of his own.

“I would love to.”

Nash took the final step so that now was no more space between their bodies, and gently brushed her hair behind her ear just like he did before their first kiss. Only this time, she was the one to kiss him. She couldn’t wait anymore, and he was nothing but pleased with her actions.

“There she is!” Ralph yelled when he spotted Frost walking in the cortex.

“You are still my life coach, right?” she teased Ralph before he came to her to hug her, assuring her that now he’s more eager than ever to be her life coach.

After a short greeting to everyone, she finally came to Caitlin. It was weird to everyone, they are all used to see two people with the same face at the same time, only if it’s Harrison Wells. But it was the weirdest for the two of them, to actually look at each other and talk like normal people, not just to hear another's voice inside their heads.

And now both Caitlin and Frost were standing there, both good, both happy, and ready for this new beginning.

“Thank you.” Frost said after short silence and Caitlin silently just opened her arms, offering her a hug, which she gladly accepted.

“Man, I’m gonna need some time to get used to this.” Cisco said absently as he was looking at the two women.

“You are right, but it’s good. This is the right solution, so they both can get what they deserve, not just 50%.” Barry smiled but then he remembers something else “the real thing that‘s gonna need getting used to is the fact they are both going to date a version of Harrison Wells.”

“Well babe, maybe when it comes to clothes they have different tastes, but with men type, they definitely agree.” Iris giggled as she joined them, slipping her arm through Barry’s.

“I understand Caitlin and Harry, they somehow make sense, but I still don’t know what Frost sees in that guy.” Cisco said, the bitterness towards Nash still present in his voice.

“She obviously saw in me something you can’t, because she choose me willingly, so maybe you should just accept that.” They didn’t even notice him entering the cortex, even less, that he’s standing close enough to hear them, and Cisco was just staring at him, thinking how whatever he says now won’t erase his earlier statement.

“And stop calling me Harrison, nobody calls me Harrison.” Nash finished with a frown on his face at Barry’s using his first name.

“So..what now?” Frost asked the question, completely oblivious to their conversation and just when Ralph was about to give her some advice as her life coach, Harry’s voice prevented him.

“Now, we’re gonna run every test known to mankind on you two, better to be sure than sorry.”

“Great.” Frost said sarcastically and collapsed onto the first chair she found.

After a few hours and how it seemed 1000 tests, they finally decided to finish. They were both perfectly healthy, and thankfully they weren't forced to merge again like it happened with Firestorm.

Frost still had her powers, but her eyes remained dark brown and voice normal except when she was using them. And Caitlin lost every trace of dark matter in her DNA.

“Well, looks I’m behind the desk again.” Caitlin giggled “I’m kinda going to miss wearing the badass super-suit.”

“I’m more worried about your everyday clothes. I mean, you already changed into that boring thing.” Frost teased her, and then Harry slowly leaned and whispered in Caitlin’s ear.

“ Don’t listen to her, I like it, I can’t wait to rip it…”

“Oookay, guys I’m gonna go before my dad says something and scares me for life,” Jesse yelled before she came to her father who stopped talking immediately and hugged him.

“I love you daddy. See you guys soon!” and with that, she was gone.

“If we are done, let’s call it a night, it was really long day.” Cisco was half laying in his chair, playing with the keyboard and Harry was the first one to agree with him.

“Yes, you two must be exhausted from everything today, you should go home and rest.”

Caitlin was surprised by his words, that he didn’t want to go with her, but then again, her apartment is not that big and both her and Frost need the place to stay. But Frost had a different idea.

“No, you two should go, I can stay here at the lounge tonight.” She knew that Caitlin couldn’t wait to spend some time alone with Harry, and she didn’t want to be the reason for the further delay of that, but then Nash spoke after a long time.

Honestly, she thought that he fell asleep on the chair since his head was tilted back and his eyes closed “Or, you can go with me instead.” He still didn’t open his eyes, but he knew how was the look on her face.

“With you, where?” was all she said, and then he finally looked at her and smiled “I’m here for months, do you really think I was sleeping on the park bench or what?”

“I, I didn’t, I mean..” she was embarrassed without a real reason and she started stammering, causing Cisco to giggle.

“Daaamn, she’s even worse than you!” and pointed at Caitlin “Where’s the Killer Frost now?”

“Shut up.” Nash got up and shut Cisco quickly before he came to her “It’s okay, it’s just a proposition, you don’t have to do it.”

“Yes, I want. Now!”

“You got it.” Nash smiled before he grabbed her hand and started walking outside “Bye guys.”

“Yeah, have fun kids, and Frost, don’t freeze his dick.” Cisco just couldn’t miss the perfect opportunity for that, but he regretted it pretty fast because suddenly he felt literal chills.

“Cisco, be nice, or you’ll be the frozen one.” She leaned over his chair, her voice and eyes suddenly icy and when she saw that her ‘threat’ worked she sent Caitlin a wink before she joined Nash again and they left.

“Yeap, that’s the Killer Frost.”

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><

They couldn’t keep their hands away from each other. On their way to her place, in the elevator, not even while she was unlocking the door, and Caitlin was glad it was late, so her neighbors are probably sleeping.

The moment they entered her apartment, he was on her. Her back hit the wall as he pressed himself tightly against her. Caitlin wasn’t sure that she remembers her own name anymore because it seemed like he is everywhere at once.

Harry’s hands travel from her face, down her arms, to her ass and then all the way back up to her breasts while his mouth locked on her neck. There was hunger in his every move, pure need for her, but also, he did everything with a surprising dose of gentleness.

He did keep his promise he whispered in her ear a while ago because he didn’t bother with buttons of her blouse at all. With one fast move, he opened it causing them to fly all around the room.

His sudden actions startled Caitlin from her haze state “Eager huh?” her hands found the way inside of his sweater and she was very pleased with what she felt under her fingers “Well, I’m eager too.” She smirked before lifting the sweater over his head.

The minutes passed, and with every minute they had less clothes and patience. She could feel him hard against her stomach, but when she felt his hands on her thighs lifting her up, that’s when Caitlin finally snapped herself, realizing that they are still in her hallway.

“Harry..bed.” was all she said before he pushed them from the wall and proceeded to her bedroom.

She watched him removing the last piece of her clothes as she was laying on the bed. He did it slowly, a complete difference to how he was in the hallway while he had her pressed against the wall.

She felt like she should be embarrassed when he spread her legs and looked at her but that was the last feeling on her mind right now. This was Harry, the one she dreamed of doing this with, the only one she wanted to see her like this.

He kissed her again, and it felt even better with his body against hers without any obstacle. But then he headed lower, ever so slowly, not forgetting to graze over her breasts with his tongue.

But just when he licked the spot beneath her navel, her voice reached his ears.

“Harry, any other time hell yes.” she started referring to his ministrations “but right now, I need you.”

He didn’t need anything else, he understood her perfectly, and truth to be told, he wanted all of her too, he was surprised how he was even restraining himself anymore. He got back to his feet and looked at her with a little awkward expression.

“Do we need..?” he asked and she needed the moment to understand what he means.

“With all that happened today, I’m not even sure that the pills will work, so yeah, in the drawer.” She motioned at her right nightstand and Harry quickly got there.

She watched him without blinking as he was removing his black briefs and rolling the condom on, and she bit her lip in anticipation of what’s about to happen. This is Harry Wells, without any secret, all of him, just for her. And he’s about to make love to her for the first time. And definitely not the last time.

He settled between her legs, but before he pushed inside, he stopped every movement.

“I love you.” His eyes told her everything, that this means to him as much as it means to her. That they are without a doubt on the same page.

She moved his face closer to her so she can kiss him “I love you too...oh Harry!” in one swift move he was completely inside of her, and Caitlin was sure that the expression ‘she could see the stars’ isn’t overreacting this time.

He started moving slowly, giving her some time to get used to him, but she had none of it. She needed Harry from a few minutes ago, wild, without restrictions.

“You can go faster, much faster.” The look on his face became almost savage like he was just waiting for her to ask him to do exactly that. Pressing both of her hands to the mattress, he kissed her long before he started thrusting vigorously.

His every move caused the bed to hit the wall with a loud thud, and Caitlin couldn’t care less if her neighbors can hear this. It’s been years for God’s sake, and she finally brought the man home, so they’ll just have to deal with it.

She was louder and louder until all she was yelling was his name mixed with a bunch of curses. Harry looked at her, and he liked, no, he loved what he sees. She was a mess, lost in her own pleasure and that gave him more strength to fuck her even harder and faster.

That was all she could take before she started tightening around him, and right after he released her hands enclosed them around his neck pulling him even closer to her.

Just a few seconds later he let go as well, and he was grateful that he succeeded to first get her there since it was really hard to hold on when she was so hot and tight and she was literally screaming his name.

They came from their first high in synch, like they already did this a thousand times, and that was one more reason to believe that this - the two of them is meant to be.

The minutes passed until their heartbeats finally came back to normal. Harry remained inside of her, his position the same since he collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck. 

And she liked that, the feel of his naked body against hers, his weight on her, his hot breath against her neck, his beating heart… all this made it even more real, he is alive and well, and he’s finally where she wanted him to be all this time. With her.

She stroked his back gently a few times, the skin damp with sweat as another consequence of their lovemaking.

“Do you know what I need now?” she said slowly, almost sleepily.

Harry finally lift his head to look at her, his eyes back to soft, bright blue again “What?” he asked her with amusement but also curiosity.

“I need a hot bath, with bubbles. And I’m just gonna sink into the bathtub.” He didn’t want to say anything yet, because he knew that she wasn’t done talking. “And you will be with me.”

“I will.” He agreed and kissed her jaw.

“And then, I’m gonna lay here, and fall asleep like a baby. And you will be with me.”

He continued kissing her face slowly and again agreed “I will.”

“And tomorrow morning…” but this time he interrupted her.

“I will be here. And I will bring you breakfast in bed.” His lips landed on her collar bone now, and then on her neck “And tomorrow night, when you come back home, I will be with you. And the day after that, and day after that…until you get sick of me.” He teased her at the end.

“So, forever?” she smiled at him.

“Forever.” This time he kissed her lips quickly “And now, I’m gonna prepare that bath.” She winced a bit when he pulled out, but that feeling was negligible compared to everything else she felt.

That night Caitlin fell asleep with the man she loves. Her cheek was pressed against his chest, and his steady heartbeat was like a lullaby for her. And when she opens her eyes, he will still be there. With her.

She fell asleep with a smile for the first time in months. She was happy.

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><

His place wasn’t that close to STAR Labs, and Frost was grateful that Caitlin gave her the car since she and Harry had barely 20 minutes of walk.

When they arrived, she was actually impressed. It was like a much smaller version of Barry and Iris’s loft since he was alone but even smaller it was equally amazing.

Huge windows, elegant kitchen with bar counter and stools and a lot of beverages she noticed, everything was simple yet perfect.

The door of what she assumed was bathroom were closed, and the bedroom ones actually gave her a sneak peek of what’s inside. She smiled to herself because even from the distance she could see the framed photo next to his bed.

It was from their second date, she took his phone and made a random selfie. Their first picture together, and he framed it. That little detail made her really happy.

She turned to him, not saying anything and he gestured to her to sit down, so she collapsed on the dark grey corner sofa in the middle of the room after throwing her leather jacket on it.

“Are you hungry? I can make something, or we can call the delivery?” she could see that he was still worried about her, but there was no need for that anymore.

“I’m good, thanks.” She wasn’t hungry, she had more important things on her mind right now.

“Okay, do you want to take a shower then? I can find the new sheets so you can sleep in the bedroom and I, I’ll stay here.” He gestured on the sofa where she was sitting as he was talking, faster than usual and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why would you sleep here?” she walked over to him, but she didn’t touch him.

“I just don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, to.. you know.” Was he embarrassed? Frost resisted her urge to laugh at his cute behavior, instead, she chose a different approach.

Reaching for his collar, she was looking him straight in the eyes before she leaned in and kissed him. She wasn’t wasting time, as she bit his lip gently and he immediately opened his mouth letting her in. that was the sign for him to relax, so now he took the lead, and slowly swirled his tongue around hers.

“Do you still think I’m uncomfortable?” she asked with a smirk after she removed his belt with gadgets.

“Are you sure?” he still asked.

“I was never sure about anything like I am about you.”

Before she even realized, they were in the bedroom, and she felt that nervousness coming back. It happens every time when she’s with him, and she still couldn’t get used to that feeling.

His touch was feather-light as he traced the edge of her t-shirt while he was kissing her before he pulled the said shirt up and she lifted her arms to make it easier for him. His hands immediately reach behind her back to unclasp her bra, and when it joined her t-shirt on the floor, he paused.

A few seconds later she slowly opens her until then closed eyes and finds him staring at her, and the weight of his gaze gave her another dose of shyness and just when she started moving her arms up he enclosed his hand around her wrist.

He pressed his mouth to hers and whispered “You are gorgeous.” And when he felt her lips curling into a smile just a little bit, he kissed her again.

One hand reached blindly for her button and the zipper while she was breathing heavily as he sank to his knees, pulling her jeans with him. She was quiet and steady, giving him the full power to do with her as he pleases and she was everything but disappointed.

His lips traced the path up her left leg, and she shivered a little when he reached his destination. After gentle bite on her thigh, he placed the kiss on her still covered sex, feeling the soaked garment that he soon pulled down as well.

He continued tracing the imaginary path with his tongue and her hands went to his hair when he started sucking her nipple while his left hand played with the other.

Going back to the same level as her, he asked hoarsely “Okay?” when he pressed his forehead to hers.

“No.” he was glad that she was completely breathless but his eyes snapped open at that _‘No.’_

Just when he was about to ask her what’s wrong, the devilish smirk was back on her face.

“You have too many clothes.” She already reached for his belt and tossed it aside after unclasping it. _How many belts he has anyway?_

The next was his t-shirt which he gladly removed for her, and now was her time to take a step back and look at him. And once again, he didn’t disappoint.

She bit her lip, the habit both her and Caitlin had and he couldn’t resist but ask the obvious question “You like what you see?”

Placing her cold but far from unpleasant palm on his chest, she moved it down, landing on his happy trail “I knew you have abs.”

“I’ll take that as yes.” Nash chuckled before he started kissing her again.

She slowly started moving her hand even lower, and then slipped it into his trousers. Nash broke the kiss, his mouth falling open at the feel of her cool hand on his flesh.

She loved the hard texture of him, how he was burning hot and also stiff and soft at the same time. Seeing his reaction at her touch, she felt even bolder and enclosing it pumped him a few times before he caught her wrist with a loud groan.

“Later.” He promised and she let him move her to lay on the bed as he begin removing stupid boring trousers.

He kneeled next to the bed and after spreading her legs, licked the full length of her causing the sudden “Oh God.” from her. He smirked before he parted her wet folds and pushed one finger inside. The second shortly joined the first, and he started pumping them slowly, preparing her for what’s next.

He speeds them just a little when he felt her tightening, and soon, she fell apart around his fingers. He gave her a few moments, and when she opened her eyes she found him standing next to the bed, and now completely naked.

She eyed every inch of his body, but her gaze stopped at the defined V line that was almost framing his impressive rock hard length. She could feel the shiver running down her spine at the thought of having him inside of her.

She lifted her look to his face again, and she found him trying to hide the smile.

“What?” she smiled as well, wanting to know what’s going through his head at this moment.

“Do you think that Cisco was speaking the truth? Back in the labs, just before we left?”

She knew that he was talking about _‘freezing his dick’_ joke, and she laughed before she raised one eyebrow, the wide smile now replaced with a smirk.

“Are you ready to risk?” she spread her legs more, literally inviting him, and before she could blink he was on her, supporting his weight on the forearms.

He slowly slid his length over her entrance a few times, gathering the wetness, but he didn’t push inside just yet because he felt her shivering beneath him.

Her eyes were wide and lips slightly parted, and he knew that the reason for her trembling wasn’t the cold, obviously. She was nervous, and Nash thought for a second and decided what to do.

He touched gently her cheek with his left hand and then smiled lovingly at her “Just relax, I got you.” He could see the immediate change on her face, as well the tension slowly leaving her “Okay, Frosty?”

She returned the smile and pulled him down for a kiss, this time every fear, every little worry leaving her completely and he could feel it.

He entered her slowly, inch by inch that was disappearing inside of her caused Frost to throw her head back with a loud moan and he took the opportunity to place his mouth on her neck and gently suck the skin there.

She was everything but cold, in fact, she was so damn hot and heavenly tight around him that he took the minute to steady himself because he didn’t want to lose it before they even started.

He lifts his head to look at her and straighten his upper just a little bit before he started moving. He pulled out almost all the way ever so slowly and then pushed back in at the same pace.

He repeated it a few times before their eyes met again. She was relaxed now, and he didn’t want to speed up before he is sure about that.

“Faster?” he asked a little out of breath and her nod was enough to answer. Changing the angle slightly, he started to fuck her gently.

But this is more than just fucking. He pays attention to every little face expression she makes, his every touch is tender, and her arms are around his neck hugging him even closer to her. And he kisses her. His lips find their way to hers, to her jaw, neck… 

This is lovemaking in its purest form. The connection they share, Nash was sure that he never felt anything like that. Like he didn’t even know what the love is until he came to this crazy Earth and met this gorgeous, complicated, amazing woman.

As for Frost, she realized why she felt that she can trust him from the beginning. She was happy she offered him that second chance and even happier that she accepted it.

She was always a tough, sassy one, and she felt like everybody thought she doesn’t need someone to take care of her. But she did, under all that cold, she wanted love, someone to put her first, to be there for her…

And now, Nash is looking at her with such adoration in his eyes, like she is his everything. She found what she was looking for accidentally, right in front of her, and she was nothing but grateful.

She felt the release building inside of her, and she dug her nails in his back, leaving the read burning marks all over his skin.

But he couldn’t care less, he was focused on the last round of his thrusts. She climaxed with a loud scream, and after hearing that and feeling her clenching around him he finally let go as well.

His final thrusts were sloppy, mouth falling open as he froze before releasing himself.

After regaining their breathing, he disappeared into the bathroom to deal with the condom that he thankfully bought earlier, for ‘ _just in case’_.

He stopped at the door because he needed the moment to just look at the scene before him.

Pale flawless skin of her gorgeous naked body was glistering with sweat and the white curls sprawled on his dark sheets. Like she was sent directly from heaven.

Noticing him watching her she spread her arms as the sign for him to join her, and he gladly accepted. Wrapping a single sheet around them, he kissed the side of her head as his right arm went around her.

“Now, that was a mind-blowing first time.” She said after a few moments of silence, and his eyes widened.

“What do you mean the 'first time', I, have you, are..?” he was stammering and she laughed at him.

“Relax, you know what I’m talking about!” he looked at her with a ‘Do I?’ expression.

“Okay, this might sound weird, but we had a lot of weird today, so I’ll just say it.” She straightened a little, so she can look him in the eyes. “I just meant, Caitlin gave me the control just recently, and before that, I was coming out only for the fight, nothing else.” He finally realized what she meant.

“All I want to say is...it’s much better when I’m not in the back seat during this.” She finished with an awkward laugh, and he smiled at her again.

“Darling, you will never be in the back seat.” His face was so close, and she thought that he wants to kiss her, but then he pulled away. “And of course it was mind-blowing, you knew how to chose the man.”

“I did.” She actually fed his ego and then surprised him pleasantly when straddling his hips, and she could feel him getting hard again “I definitely chose the right man.”

“Who would say, Frosty isn’t cold anymore.” He teased her, wide smile on his face, his hands roaming over her body slowly.

“Maybe you just have the way to warm me up.” Frost winked at him before she bent her head to kiss him again.

A few weeks ago, two people fell in love and shared their first kiss on Valentine’s day.

A few days ago, another two people finally confessed their feelings to each other.

And tonight, all 4 of them fell asleep happy, and complete after so many years.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, the Snowells-Frostwells mix is over.
> 
> If you reached here, thank you. And if you feel like it, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
